youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
The Only Pooh's Grand Adventure Poop Anyone Has Ever Made
The Only Pooh's Grand Adventure Poop Anyone Has Ever Made (otherwise known as The Only Winnie the Pooh's Most Grand Adventure Poop Anyone's Made) is a YouTube Poop film created by RaidMaster Productions. Plot The story begins during July. Christopher Robin tells his friend Winnie-the-Pooh some sad news, but Pooh clearly keeps arguing. A month later, Pooh discovers a honey pot with an attached note—however, he cannot read it himself after getting honey all over it. He goes around to his friends Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore, and none of them are able to read it, as well as a Japanese man named Tajomaru, after Rabbit says, "Wig... egg... no... umba... whooooh-who... beeg... Igmllll... mooojo... Boo-goo, moo-gum, burbum, illiya-kumyah..." while reading the note with his eyes closed, so they ask Owl for help. The note originally read: But Owl reads this: From (possibly) misinterpreting the note and his own romantic imagination of adventure, Owl deduces that Christopher Robin has been taken to a distant, mysterious and dangerous place called "Skull" against his will, to a cave where the monstrous "Skullasaurus" resides. Owl equips the group with a map and sends them into the "Mushroom Kingdom" of the Hundred Acre Wood. During their journey through the Mushroom Kingdom, as they are seemingly hunted by the Tajomaru Bomb that has exploded and, eventually, an evil swordsman named Roy Batty, the group slowly begins to realize just how helpless they are without Christopher Robin in the outside world. Piglet, Tigger, and Rabbit come to believe they don't have the courage, strength, or intelligence respectively to go on: Piglet is abducted by a swarm of Faces of Evil (who look an awful lot like John Cleese) in a tranquil field, leaving him feeling weak and helpless; Tigger plummets into a deep gorge and cannot bounce out to safety (which led him to become a stubborn ass in "one of those days"), causing his friends to fall with him; Tajomaru, aided by a rebellion against Rabbit for his incompetence, is squashed by a loaf of Roy Batty's Sourpuss Bread (mentioned as the Super Freeze Bread); and Rabbit continuously makes poor leadership decisions following Owl's inaccurate map. Pooh tries to comfort him each with the advice "Shove it up your ugly ass." When Rabbit finally breaks down, admitting he has no idea where they are going, the group comes to terms with the fact that they are lost and helpless without Christopher Robin, and take shelter in a nearby cave. While everyone is asleep, Pooh delivers a jar of dirt to Roy Batty who does not like his singing. In the morning, the five realize they'd spent the night in their destination, Skull Cave (actually Yoshi). As the five enter and split up to search for Christopher Robin on their own after coming across multiple paths, Rabbit falls down a hole, Tigger gets scared away by bats led by Batman, Piglet slips on rocks, and Eeyore, who is wearing a ceratopsian-like log on his face runs with Piglet sitting on his ass. They eventually reunite, but are scared away by Roy Batty, especially when he freaks out over the slightest mention of chocolate. Pooh slides down and gets stuck in a small gap in the cave's crystals, thinking he is Fat Albert, and the four others tumble about to a ledge before finding the "Eye of Yoshi" where Christopher Robin supposedly is trapped. However, after they believe Pooh to have been killed by the Skullasaurus, Tajomaru, who has apologized to Rabbit for trying to kill him, tells him, Tigger, Piglet, and Eeyore that the Skullasaurus is not real. Suddenly, Roy Batty shows up, hinting that he will: #Eat lots of spaghetti for dinner. #Go to Egypt. #Return to Yoshi. #Give Tajomaru a few seconds. #Go to his Super Space Station. #Eat more spaghetti. #Black out the SUV and stuff (possibly). #Take a shit while running at full speed. #Kick Tajomaru's ass. This has been Roy Batty's plan to get revenge on Tajomaru and the gang, so Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, and Eeyore rise past their fears and doubts and make their way to the Eye of Yoshi. Upon seeing his friends' bravery, Pooh excitedly frees himself from the crevasse, only to be imprisoned in a deep pit where he cannot find a way out, instead going through many stages. While there, he realizes that Christopher Robin is with him in his heart, even when they are not together, just as he had promised. Then, Link appears next to Pooh, being a fellow prisoner, and awkwardly asks him for a kiss. After Piglet, Rabbit, Tigger and Eeyore enter the Eye, they are found by Batman and Christopher Robin who have been searching for them as well. Christopher Robin then rescues Pooh from prison. The six exit the Skull Cave, only to discover that from the outside, it and wasn't nearly as big, nor as gay as they seemed. However, Roy Batty's Super Obi Wan Kenobi head Space Station approaches, so Pooh goes to Mmm-Mart to buy Fred Frigglehorn. Batty fires his cannon, but Pooh's friends are rescued by Tajomaru, leading the space station being frozen solid. However, it eventually breaks free, and the crew ends up in danger, but luckily, Pooh buids a teleporter and sends Fred to defeat Roy Batty once and for all. At the theater, Homer Simpson hates the movie. However, he tells the viewers that if they ask him, then everybody in YouTube is a giant f*cker (especially the viewers). Characters/Locations Pooh PGA.jpeg|Winnie the Pooh ("Did someone say chocolate?") Owl PGA.jpeg|Owl ("On a scale of one to ten? It's over 9000!") Christopher Robin PGA.jpeg|Christopher Robin ("No, no. I was at Gotham.") Piglet PGA.jpeg|Piglet ("Oh, Tajomaru, the Skullasaurus gobbled him up.") Rabbit PGA.jpeg|Rabbit ("That Rabbit is just gay enough to not know where to go, or, hmph, hmph, what to do.") Tigger PGA.jpeg|Tigger ("Honey makes Tiggers die!") Eeyore PGA.jpeg|Eeyore ("We're doomed. We're doomed!") Tajomaru.jpeg|Tajomaru ("God, I know what you're thinking, that Rabbit's a friggin' idiot.") Roy Batty.jpeg|Roy Batty ("No! You must die!") Hundred Acre Wood PGA.jpeg|The Hundred Acre Wood Gutsman's Ass PGA.jpeg|The Mushroom Kingdom. Who knew how much worse? Videos Opening Disclaimer for The Only Pooh's Grand Adventure Poop Anyone Has Ever Made|Disclaimer (uploaded October 22, 2012) Youtube Poop The Only Pooh's Grand Adventure Poop Anyone Has Ever Made, Part 1|Harvest Day (uploaded August 20, 2008) YTP The Only Pooh's Grand Adventure Poop Anyone Has Ever Made, Part 2|The Trek Begins (uploaded August 20, 2008) YTP The Only Pooh's Grand Adventure Poop Anyone Has Ever Made, Part 3|One of Those Days (uploaded September 26, 2008) YTP The Only Pooh's Grand Adventure Poop Anyone Has Ever Made, Part 4|Sadness Occurs (uploaded November 10, 2008) YTP The Only Pooh's Grand Adventure Poop Anyone Has Ever Made, Part 5|Enter the Yoshi (uploaded January 23, 2009) YTP The Only Pooh's Grand Adventure Poop Anyone Has Ever Made, Part 6|Up the Eye (uploaded April 13, 2009) YTP The Only Pooh's Grand Adventure Poop Anyone Has Ever Made, Part 7| 84 Stages (uploaded October 24, 2009) YTP The Only Pooh's Grand Adventure Poop Anyone Has Ever Made, Part 8 (Final Part!)|The Fate of the World (uploaded September 19, 2010) 10th Anniversary Commentary In August 2018, to celebrate the 10th anniversery, Raidmaster Productions uploaded a four part commentary on the entire series, covering two parts per video. Trivia *It took RaidMaster Productions two years to finish, from summer 2008 to fall 2010. *Pooh, Piglet, Rabbit, Tigger, and Eeyore are the only characters to appear in every part of this film. **The only parts where Christopher Robin appears are Part 1 and Part 7. **Part 1 is the only part where Roy Batty is not mentioned and does not appear, and it is the only one where Owl appears. **Part 7 is the only part where Tajomaru is not mentioned and does not appear; he's mentioned in the part's video description, however. Category:Youtube Poop Films Category:Movies Category:Winnie the pooh Category:Youtube Poops Category:2008 Poops Category:2009 Poops Category:2010 Poops